Autobiography
by shadows and silhouettes
Summary: There had been hundreds and hundreds of biographies written about the great, magnificent, wonderful Harry Potter. But, not a single one of them was ever good enough. At least, not in Harry's opinion. So he wrote his own. Welcome to Harry's autobiography.


**I'm sorry ahead of time if I make anyone cry with this. I don't honestly mean to. And, I am obviously not Jo Rowling and it's 4AM, so if there are an untrue bits...sorry.**

****Dedicated to every loyal Harry Potter fan out there in the world. ****

There had been hundreds and hundreds of biographies written about the great, magnificent, wonderful Harry Potter. But, not a single one of them was ever good enough. At least, not in Harry's opinion. They never really held all of the things that were most important to him; they never seemed to capture all of the amazing people in his life. And to Harry, those people were far more important he ever was or would be. So he was going to take it upon himself to write an autobiography. And write it he did. It took him years and years to do it, because he wanted to get everything perfect._ Fourteen years later, he'd finally done it._

The pages of the book were filled with memories, things he'd once thought he might have forgotten, moments that he would never forget, each and ever one of them filled to the brim with emotion.

He wrote about everyone he'd ever met, some more than others, but he wrote about every single one.

Harry wrote about his deep running hatred for the Dursleys and how they'd treated him growing up, but he also wrote about how no matter what they were family and he'd never want anything horrifically bad to happen to them.

He wrote about his professors at school and his opinions about each of them and the subjects they taught to him. It went through how he thought Divination was just a waste of time and how Trelawney was off in the head…most of the time and it went through how Binns was the most boring speaker he'd ever come across. It went through each and every year of Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, although third year was oddly missing from that section. Three others were missing here as well.

He wrote about Hogwarts itself, as though the school were an actual person. He wrote about how the walls of the school had changed him and made him a better person, a person strong enough to face any sort of diversity that he was faced with in or out of it. He wrote how the great stone castle would stay with him forever even after he'd left the inner sanctuary of the walls.

Harry wrote about the students that he encountered while there. He wrote about Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley; he wrote about Cho Chang; he wrote about Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. He wrote about everyone he'd known. However, several key people were also missing from this section.

Following those students was Cedric Diggory. Harry had only known him for a few months, but his death had shaken Harry and it was the first of a massive chain that would shape Harry's life to the end of what would have been his seventh year. So, while he hadn't known Cedric or his family or his life, he was still an important person in Harry's life. And, watching him die before his very eyes had molded Harry's being and soul. It made him fight that much harder.

Harry then wrote about the members from the Order of the Phoenix. He described Number Twelve with all of its gruesome inner details. He mentioned how Tonks was one of the clumsiest people he'd ever run into. He talked about each and ever member. From Tonks to Kingsley to Moody.

And then Harry talked about the only true family he'd ever had: the Weasleys. He talked about Molly's cooking and how she would yell at the twins when they blew something up, even though you could totally tell she was amused underneath it. He talked about Arthur's flying car and obsession with Muggle things. He talked about Bill and Charlie, even though he didn't know them half as well as he wanted to. He talked about Percy and how he was always so studious and how he sometimes wondered just how much Percy blames himself for Fred's death. And most of all, he talked about the twins. Them giving him the Marauder's map, their shop, their pranks, the way they talked and laughed together or finished each others' sentences. He talked about the blank look on George's face as he tried to not remember any of them.

Then he wrote about Luna and Neville and how they helped him, Ron, and Hermione so much during the years. He spoke of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of Hogwarts. But, those weren't the only moments they'd helped the trio out. There was Luna being so wise beyond her years when Harry was feeling down and Neville would just showed more bravery than most people ever would have. They really meant something to him, even though they weren't included in as much as the others.

Next Harry wrote about the Maurauders. He wrote about Remus being the best damn DADA professor he'd had in his…six years of schooling at Hogwarts and how strong he thought the man was due to the adversity he faced every day of his life without being overly upset about it. He wrote about Peter who, even though he was a traitorous rat, also taught Harry something. He taught Harry to value his friends above everything, even though Peter couldn't have done so himself. Harry wrote about Sirius, his godfather. He wrote about Sirius' courage and ability to love and strength. He wrote about how Sirius wasn't afraid to be different, and in fact flaunted it. And Harry also wrote a little bit about his father, even though he barely knew the man. He would write even more about him later.

Following them came Hagrid, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. He talked about how they had all carried him through the years. Hagrid, who was a bit strange, but had the biggest heart of anyone Harry'd ever met. He was also Harry's first ever friend and Harry would never forget that. McGonagall…Harry's head of house at Hogwarts. He wrote about how he had almost hated her and her strict nature sometimes, but also about how strong she was and how fierce of a fighter she was no matter the conditions or her own emotions. And Dumbledore, the man that had told Harry so much. Harry wrote of his life and his death and everything in between that he knew Dumbledore for. It was one of the sections he had the most trouble with.

Directly following them was a section purely devoted to Severus Snape. It spoke of how Harry had hated him passionately when they first met, but how he'd grown to admire the man. After all, it wasn't every day that someone had the courage or wit or strength to successfully fool people on both sides of a war. He talked about Severus Snape as the bravest man he ever knew.

After Snape, there were Harry's parents. He hadn't known them well, but their sacrifice meant so much to him. He loved them through the pictures he saw and the stories he heard. He also loved them simply for being his parents and he felt that they would be incredibly proud of their baby boy and everything he'd done for the world when he honestly didn't have to.

For some reason, Harry also dedicated a section of the autobiography to the Malfoys. Maybe it was because he actually admired Narcissa's bravery in the forest, or maybe he just had a thing for Draco. Either way, he talked about them too, and how even though they were awful usually, he still was happy that nothing horribly bad had happened to them.

He also wrote about the Death Eaters he'd encountered, like Barty Crouch Jr and Bellatrix Lestrange. They didn't really get a large part, however, no matter how much a pain in the neck they were.

Following them was Voldemort. Evil as he was, he'd affected Harry's life in so many ways, some even positive. He taught Harry that immortality and power weren't all they were cracked up to be, not that Harry had ever wanted those in the first place. Voldemort just…he changed the world and Harry. He was evil, yes, but the underlying pain that almost no one ever truly saw…Harry had seen it and it almost hurt him to have no way of fixing it other than killing the man. Harry was no murderer, but he'd done it because it was the only way.

It was almost strange that everyone he'd written about was human and some way and the next in line was not. But, Dobby had meant so much to Harry that he couldn't leave the small elf out. Dobby had looked after Harry no matter what, and Harry owed a lot to him. Starting second year, Harry was certain that he'd met someone very special when the small elf had shown up in his bedroom. And until Dobby's death, the house elf had never once let Harry down. Harry just wished he could have lived to see a better world without all the evil and that maybe Dobby could have been even happier than he was. Yeah, he definitely owed it to the little guy.

Harry wrote about Ginny after that. He wrote about how awkward she'd been when he'd met her back when he was twelve and how she had grown into such a beautiful, independent, and headstrong girl. He wrote that he would never want to be at the receiving end of any curse or hex she wanted to cast, because she was that good a fighter. And finally, he wrote about his love for her and about the children the two had together.

After Ginny came Hermione and Ron, the two most important people Harry had ever met. They were his shoulders to cry on and his supports. They were always there for him no matter what…including when he was being a significant brat about everything. He talked about growing up with them by his side and how he wouldn't change it for the world. He spoke of their great bravery and of their massive ability to love. He talked about them in his autobiography more than anyone else. From the sorcerer's stone, to the chamber under the school, to rescuing Sirius from the Dementors, to everything else they were there, he said. He was finally able to put into words his gratitude for such amazing friends. It nearly broke his heart to do so, thinking back to everything they'd been through. The pages of the manuscript were blotted with tears, as he'd read everything over again to make sure it was exactly perfect.

There was one more section after theirs. It was a small section really, but it was dedicated to anyone who had ever had faith in him and his abilities, and he wrote about how he wouldn't have been able to do it without them. Even in the bleakest of times they never gave up on him, and for that he was eternally grateful. So, the final section was theirs. Just a small word of thanks, it was the least he could do.

Never once in the entire thing was the autobiography solely about him. It had never been him alone at all, after all. Each and every event had a person to go along with it. So, that was how he wrote it: highlighting the people, rather than what had happened to him. He wrote about his love for the people that stuck with him until the very end, both good and bad. Because, it wasn't the single boy that made the story, it was everyone that helped him along the way.


End file.
